So what if i'm a player bella just let go
by lovelyme2
Summary: Bella goes to a new school were she meets Edward masen the richest and the baddest boy who happens to be a player and has done lots of girls and broken their hearts even her bff rosalie but she still can't help but notice the attraction between them LEMON
1. Preface

Preface

'Edwarddd what are you doing here' I whispered taking a step back; he smirked 'you seem to have forgotten but I alsooo have detennntion' he slurred, taking a step closer to me; I kept on moving away from him until my back hit the stone cold wall, he grinned 'now now Bella if I didn't know any better I wouldd think yourr running awayy from mee' he slurred, and I knew he was drunk and from my last encounter when he beat up 2 guys that were hitting on me: this isn't a good thing, he could have been arrested but who would want to arrest Edward masen his dad was a freaking billionaire.

He was now in front of me laying his muscular toned body on mine, his nose lying on my neck inhaling my scent.

I kept my hands to my sides unwilling myself to do anything stupid, 'get away dickward your invading my privacy' I spat, 'ssh Bella trust me your going to enjoy this, they all do' he whispered pressing his cold lips to my neck leaving trails of kisses; I gasped biting my lips to hold back a moan but as he continued I couldn't resist.

My hands suddenly trailed up to his amazing bronzed hair tangling into it and pulling causing him to moan, his lips crashed into mine, he licked my lips asking for entrance to which I allowed.

'Stop this Bella stop think of how he is a player' my inner voice shouted 'how many hearts he broke, all those tears shed for him, think about rose and uhhhhh….' I couldn't just go on Edward and his amazing lips were so distracting and so, 'mmmmm' I moaned been pulled out of my train of thoughts, his hands were roaming round my body; they grazed the side of my breast.

My breathing hitched as he wrapped my legs on his waist, I knew this was going to end badly, I prayed to God for a distraction; BOOM the door slammed open reviling a very angry Alice.

**A/N:Please review and tell me what you think, so I can continue and I am new at this so go easy on me follow me Giftyx_X1 on twitter and I'll follow back or my facebook page Gifty Anthony.**

**A/N: so here the first chapter, I hope you guys like it cause it took me time anyway read, review and follow Giftyx_X1. Ps if it stinks tell me so I can abandon this, oh and all the things involving Stephanie Meyer's Twilight goes to her.**

Chapter 1

'Here you are Bella, Bridge way boarding school', my dad said getting out of the car but I remained seated, sliding down the car seat so no one will see me; last year my mom Renee died and the insurance company gave the money to Charlie, and since my dad always felt so bad about not been able to afford a higher and better school than forks high he decided to pay for bridge way boarding school, a fucking rich prestigious school where all the snobs go, even Mr. masen the richest man in the whole of settle endorses it because his son is in the freaking school; and why me, small town Bella who can't afford anything below 50dollars got sent here of all bloody places.

'Bella come out now, you've got to check into your room' Charlie called, he started removing my luggage.

I sighed and got out; I could see lots of people staring at me and whispering to each other, I spotted a group of girls all wearing designer and expensive clothes around a boy, they were all giggling and laughing; I stood at my tippy toes just to see who the boy was but all I saw was bronze hair and green eyes that connected to mine.

I quickly looked away, said a quick goodbye to my dad grabbed my luggage's left to find the receptionist.

'Hi, uh my name is Bella swan and can I please get my room number and schedule'.

She looked up at me with a very bored expression, 'sure let me go get it' she said still chewing her gum; I waited for about 2minutes until she came back with it.

'Next' she shouted just then another girl nudged me out of the way, so much for hospitality, I thought.

It took me about 5 long minutes to reach room 13b, which was on the top floor; I stood outside the door hands crossed begging God Almighty for nice roommates not mean ones.

I counted 123 in my head then opened the door, I stepped inside and looked around and the room was already decorated there were 4 TV's, one in the kitchen, parlor, dining room and the living room, the walls were white and purple, while the floors covered in golden brown carpet.

All the cupboards were already stacked with pot, pans junk foods and lots of other stuff and the fridge with lots of beers, vodka and wine, I smiled and was about to go to my room when a voice shouted 'OMG Rose Bella's here'.

**A/N: 2****nd**** chapter guys, hope you like it; please read, review and follow Giftyx_X1 thank, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

I turned round and spotted 2 girls in front of me; the first one was 5.4 with short and spiky hair that only her can pull of, she was very pretty and had golden brown eyes and a large grin on her face while the second one looked like she a model with the blonde hair, blue eyes and had a figure that lots of girls wanted and she was also smiling.

'Uh, hi my name is Bella and I guess I'm your new roommate' I mumbled looking down suddenly very shy; 'oh silly we know' said the girl with spiky hair 'by the way my name is Alice and that's Rosalie; 'oh my gosh your even prettier in person and I so just want to hug you right now' she continued 'can I hug you' but before I could answer she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, 'Alice I can't breathe' I gasped 'oops sorry I'm just so happy, I gets so lonely with it just I and 'Rosalie all the time ' she said letting me go, but was soon pulled into another hug by Rosalie.

After some minutes we were all settled on the couch with ice cream talking about ourselves; when Alice suddenly jumped up 'rose were going to be late for Emmet's birthday' she said grabbing her hands and leading her into the rooms.

I sighed and decided to go pack my stuff, I knew I wasn't going to get an invitation to this Emmet's birthday party, I entered my room feeling lonely; Alice told that I didn't need to buy any stuff for my room because she and rose already decorated it as a gift; the walls was a mixture of different colors, the carpet was white, I also had a flat screen TV with a walk in closet filled with lots of clothing, bags and shoes of designers I never heard of and a big king bed filled with lots of pillows.

I had almost finished packing when Alice suddenly burst into my room 'Bella where have you been I searched everywhere, we have to get you all dressed up' she said pushing me out of the way and walking into my closet and searching through it 'uh Alice I don't think I heard you right, you want me to come with you and rose' 'yeah' she replied but kept on throwing my clothes around, after some time she finally came out, with all my clothes in a garbage bag.

'I'm gonna go throw these away' she said holding all the clothes, shoes and underwear I had brought from home 'and by the time I come back I want you to wearing anything from the clothes I and rose bought for you' and with that she left.

I sighed and looked around, there were so many clothes, shoes and bags and I didn't know what to wear, after sometime I stood in front of the mirror; I decided to wear a short tight purple body con dress that showed my cleavage and a 5 inches black heels, I had curled my hair and decided to do a smoky eye and wear red lipstick, and I had to admit I looked freaking hot.

'bells are you done' Alice called 'cause we've got to go' 'yeah sure I'm coming' I quickly grabbed my purse and left my room, 'wow bells you clean up good' rose said; I blushed 'you guys look great to' I replied Alice was wearing highwaisted black shorts and a red halter top that showed her cleavage and her makeup was exactly like mine, while rose dress was exactly like mine but was a different color, was an inch shorter and showed more cleavage and I had to admit I had better curves than Alice and rose put together, 'so let's go' Alice said 'Emmet's already angry'.


	2. New girl huh?

Preface

'Edwarddd what are you doing here' I whispered taking a step back; he smirked 'you seem to have forgotten but I alsooo have detennntion' he slurred, taking a step closer to me; I kept on moving away from him until my back hit the stone cold wall, he grinned 'now now Bella if I didn't know any better I wouldd think yourr running awayy from mee' he slurred, and I knew he was drunk and from my last encounter when he beat up 2 guys that were hitting on me: this isn't a good thing, he could have been arrested but who would want to arrest Edward masen his dad was a freaking billionaire.

He was now in front of me laying his muscular toned body on mine, his nose lying on my neck inhaling my scent.

I kept my hands to my sides unwilling myself to do anything stupid, 'get away dickward your invading my privacy' I spat, 'ssh Bella trust me your going to enjoy this, they all do' he whispered pressing his cold lips to my neck leaving trails of kisses; I gasped biting my lips to hold back a moan but as he continued I couldn't resist.

My hands suddenly trailed up to his amazing bronzed hair tangling into it and pulling causing him to moan, his lips crashed into mine, he licked my lips asking for entrance to which I allowed.

'Stop this Bella stop think of how he is a player' my inner voice shouted 'how many hearts he broke, all those tears shed for him, think about rose and uhhhhh….' I couldn't just go on Edward and his amazing lips were so distracting and so, 'mmmmm' I moaned been pulled out of my train of thoughts, his hands were roaming round my body; they grazed the side of my breast.

My breathing hitched as he wrapped my legs on his waist, I knew this was going to end badly, I prayed to God for a distraction; BOOM the door slammed open reviling a very angry Alice.

**A/N:Please review and tell me what you think, so I can continue and I am new at this so go easy on me follow me Giftyx_X1 on twitter and I'll follow back or my facebook page Gifty Anthony.**

**A/N: so here the first chapter, I hope you guys like it cause it took me time anyway read, review and follow Giftyx_X1. Ps if it stinks tell me so I can abandon this, oh and all the things involving Stephanie Meyer's Twilight goes to her.**

Chapter 1

'Here you are Bella, Bridge way boarding school', my dad said getting out of the car but I remained seated, sliding down the car seat so no one will see me; last year my mom Renee died and the insurance company gave the money to Charlie, and since my dad always felt so bad about not been able to afford a higher and better school than forks high he decided to pay for bridge way boarding school, a fucking rich prestigious school where all the snobs go, even Mr. masen the richest man in the whole of settle endorses it because his son is in the freaking school; and why me, small town Bella who can't afford anything below 50dollars got sent here of all bloody places.

'Bella come out now, you've got to check into your room' Charlie called, he started removing my luggage.

I sighed and got out; I could see lots of people staring at me and whispering to each other, I spotted a group of girls all wearing designer and expensive clothes around a boy, they were all giggling and laughing; I stood at my tippy toes just to see who the boy was but all I saw was bronze hair and green eyes that connected to mine.

I quickly looked away, said a quick goodbye to my dad grabbed my luggage's left to find the receptionist.

'Hi, uh my name is Bella swan and can I please get my room number and schedule'.

She looked up at me with a very bored expression, 'sure let me go get it' she said still chewing her gum; I waited for about 2minutes until she came back with it.

'Next' she shouted just then another girl nudged me out of the way, so much for hospitality, I thought.

It took me about 5 long minutes to reach room 13b, which was on the top floor; I stood outside the door hands crossed begging God Almighty for nice roommates not mean ones.

I counted 123 in my head then opened the door, I stepped inside and looked around and the room was already decorated there were 4 TV's, one in the kitchen, parlor, dining room and the living room, the walls were white and purple, while the floors covered in golden brown carpet.

All the cupboards were already stacked with pot, pans junk foods and lots of other stuff and the fridge with lots of beers, vodka and wine, I smiled and was about to go to my room when a voice shouted 'OMG Rose Bella's here'.

**A/N: 2****nd**** chapter guys, hope you like it; please read, review and follow Giftyx_X1 thank, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

I turned round and spotted 2 girls in front of me; the first one was 5.4 with short and spiky hair that only her can pull of, she was very pretty and had golden brown eyes and a large grin on her face while the second one looked like she a model with the blonde hair, blue eyes and had a figure that lots of girls wanted and she was also smiling.

'Uh, hi my name is Bella and I guess I'm your new roommate' I mumbled looking down suddenly very shy; 'oh silly we know' said the girl with spiky hair 'by the way my name is Alice and that's Rosalie; 'oh my gosh your even prettier in person and I so just want to hug you right now' she continued 'can I hug you' but before I could answer she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, 'Alice I can't breathe' I gasped 'oops sorry I'm just so happy, I gets so lonely with it just I and 'Rosalie all the time ' she said letting me go, but was soon pulled into another hug by Rosalie.

After some minutes we were all settled on the couch with ice cream talking about ourselves; when Alice suddenly jumped up 'rose were going to be late for Emmet's birthday' she said grabbing her hands and leading her into the rooms.

I sighed and decided to go pack my stuff, I knew I wasn't going to get an invitation to this Emmet's birthday party, I entered my room feeling lonely; Alice told that I didn't need to buy any stuff for my room because she and rose already decorated it as a gift; the walls was a mixture of different colors, the carpet was white, I also had a flat screen TV with a walk in closet filled with lots of clothing, bags and shoes of designers I never heard of and a big king bed filled with lots of pillows.

I had almost finished packing when Alice suddenly burst into my room 'Bella where have you been I searched everywhere, we have to get you all dressed up' she said pushing me out of the way and walking into my closet and searching through it 'uh Alice I don't think I heard you right, you want me to come with you and rose' 'yeah' she replied but kept on throwing my clothes around, after some time she finally came out, with all my clothes in a garbage bag.

'I'm gonna go throw these away' she said holding all the clothes, shoes and underwear I had brought from home 'and by the time I come back I want you to wearing anything from the clothes I and rose bought for you' and with that she left.

I sighed and looked around, there were so many clothes, shoes and bags and I didn't know what to wear, after sometime I stood in front of the mirror; I decided to wear a short tight purple body con dress that showed my cleavage and a 5 inches black heels, I had curled my hair and decided to do a smoky eye and wear red lipstick, and I had to admit I looked freaking hot.

'bells are you done' Alice called 'cause we've got to go' 'yeah sure I'm coming' I quickly grabbed my purse and left my room, 'wow bells you clean up good' rose said; I blushed 'you guys look great to' I replied Alice was wearing highwaisted black shorts and a red halter top that showed her cleavage and her makeup was exactly like mine, while rose dress was exactly like mine but was a different color, was an inch shorter and showed more cleavage and I had to admit I had better curves than Alice and rose put together, 'so let's go' Alice said 'Emmet's already angry'.


	3. hi alice and rose

Preface

'Edwarddd what are you doing here' I whispered taking a step back; he smirked 'you seem to have forgotten but I alsooo have detennntion' he slurred, taking a step closer to me; I kept on moving away from him until my back hit the stone cold wall, he grinned 'now now Bella if I didn't know any better I wouldd think yourr running awayy from mee' he slurred, and I knew he was drunk and from my last encounter when he beat up 2 guys that were hitting on me: this isn't a good thing, he could have been arrested but who would want to arrest Edward masen his dad was a freaking billionaire.

He was now in front of me laying his muscular toned body on mine, his nose lying on my neck inhaling my scent.

I kept my hands to my sides unwilling myself to do anything stupid, 'get away dickward your invading my privacy' I spat, 'ssh Bella trust me your going to enjoy this, they all do' he whispered pressing his cold lips to my neck leaving trails of kisses; I gasped biting my lips to hold back a moan but as he continued I couldn't resist.

My hands suddenly trailed up to his amazing bronzed hair tangling into it and pulling causing him to moan, his lips crashed into mine, he licked my lips asking for entrance to which I allowed.

'Stop this Bella stop think of how he is a player' my inner voice shouted 'how many hearts he broke, all those tears shed for him, think about rose and uhhhhh….' I couldn't just go on Edward and his amazing lips were so distracting and so, 'mmmmm' I moaned been pulled out of my train of thoughts, his hands were roaming round my body; they grazed the side of my breast.

My breathing hitched as he wrapped my legs on his waist, I knew this was going to end badly, I prayed to God for a distraction; BOOM the door slammed open reviling a very angry Alice.

**A/N:Please review and tell me what you think, so I can continue and I am new at this so go easy on me follow me Giftyx_X1 on twitter and I'll follow back or my facebook page Gifty Anthony.**

**A/N: so here the first chapter, I hope you guys like it cause it took me time anyway read, review and follow Giftyx_X1. Ps if it stinks tell me so I can abandon this, oh and all the things involving Stephanie Meyer's Twilight goes to her.**

Chapter 1

'Here you are Bella, Bridge way boarding school', my dad said getting out of the car but I remained seated, sliding down the car seat so no one will see me; last year my mom Renee died and the insurance company gave the money to Charlie, and since my dad always felt so bad about not been able to afford a higher and better school than forks high he decided to pay for bridge way boarding school, a fucking rich prestigious school where all the snobs go, even Mr. masen the richest man in the whole of settle endorses it because his son is in the freaking school; and why me, small town Bella who can't afford anything below 50dollars got sent here of all bloody places.

'Bella come out now, you've got to check into your room' Charlie called, he started removing my luggage.

I sighed and got out; I could see lots of people staring at me and whispering to each other, I spotted a group of girls all wearing designer and expensive clothes around a boy, they were all giggling and laughing; I stood at my tippy toes just to see who the boy was but all I saw was bronze hair and green eyes that connected to mine.

I quickly looked away, said a quick goodbye to my dad grabbed my luggage's left to find the receptionist.

'Hi, uh my name is Bella swan and can I please get my room number and schedule'.

She looked up at me with a very bored expression, 'sure let me go get it' she said still chewing her gum; I waited for about 2minutes until she came back with it.

'Next' she shouted just then another girl nudged me out of the way, so much for hospitality, I thought.

It took me about 5 long minutes to reach room 13b, which was on the top floor; I stood outside the door hands crossed begging God Almighty for nice roommates not mean ones.

I counted 123 in my head then opened the door, I stepped inside and looked around and the room was already decorated there were 4 TV's, one in the kitchen, parlor, dining room and the living room, the walls were white and purple, while the floors covered in golden brown carpet.

All the cupboards were already stacked with pot, pans junk foods and lots of other stuff and the fridge with lots of beers, vodka and wine, I smiled and was about to go to my room when a voice shouted 'OMG Rose Bella's here'.

**A/N: 2****nd**** chapter guys, hope you like it; please read, review and follow Giftyx_X1 thank, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

I turned round and spotted 2 girls in front of me; the first one was 5.4 with short and spiky hair that only her can pull of, she was very pretty and had golden brown eyes and a large grin on her face while the second one looked like she a model with the blonde hair, blue eyes and had a figure that lots of girls wanted and she was also smiling.

'Uh, hi my name is Bella and I guess I'm your new roommate' I mumbled looking down suddenly very shy; 'oh silly we know' said the girl with spiky hair 'by the way my name is Alice and that's Rosalie; 'oh my gosh your even prettier in person and I so just want to hug you right now' she continued 'can I hug you' but before I could answer she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, 'Alice I can't breathe' I gasped 'oops sorry I'm just so happy, I gets so lonely with it just I and 'Rosalie all the time ' she said letting me go, but was soon pulled into another hug by Rosalie.

After some minutes we were all settled on the couch with ice cream talking about ourselves; when Alice suddenly jumped up 'rose were going to be late for Emmet's birthday' she said grabbing her hands and leading her into the rooms.

I sighed and decided to go pack my stuff, I knew I wasn't going to get an invitation to this Emmet's birthday party, I entered my room feeling lonely; Alice told that I didn't need to buy any stuff for my room because she and rose already decorated it as a gift; the walls was a mixture of different colors, the carpet was white, I also had a flat screen TV with a walk in closet filled with lots of clothing, bags and shoes of designers I never heard of and a big king bed filled with lots of pillows.

I had almost finished packing when Alice suddenly burst into my room 'Bella where have you been I searched everywhere, we have to get you all dressed up' she said pushing me out of the way and walking into my closet and searching through it 'uh Alice I don't think I heard you right, you want me to come with you and rose' 'yeah' she replied but kept on throwing my clothes around, after some time she finally came out, with all my clothes in a garbage bag.

'I'm gonna go throw these away' she said holding all the clothes, shoes and underwear I had brought from home 'and by the time I come back I want you to wearing anything from the clothes I and rose bought for you' and with that she left.

I sighed and looked around, there were so many clothes, shoes and bags and I didn't know what to wear, after sometime I stood in front of the mirror; I decided to wear a short tight purple body con dress that showed my cleavage and a 5 inches black heels, I had curled my hair and decided to do a smoky eye and wear red lipstick, and I had to admit I looked freaking hot.

'bells are you done' Alice called 'cause we've got to go' 'yeah sure I'm coming' I quickly grabbed my purse and left my room, 'wow bells you clean up good' rose said; I blushed 'you guys look great to' I replied Alice was wearing highwaisted black shorts and a red halter top that showed her cleavage and her makeup was exactly like mine, while rose dress was exactly like mine but was a different color, was an inch shorter and showed more cleavage and I had to admit I had better curves than Alice and rose put together, 'so let's go' Alice said 'Emmet's already angry'.


End file.
